


Love Of My Life

by DesertLily



Series: Holidays 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Fluff, Gays on tour, London Dungeons (mentioned), M/M, Not Far From Home Compliant, Post-Endgame, Steve and Bucky being soft, Wicked (Musical) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Or Steve and Bucky’s big day out.Dealing with the aftermath of Thanos, Steve and Bucky eventually find themselves attempting to go on a normal date. However, like always, things don’t quite go to plan.
Relationships: James 'Bucky' Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Holidays 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579699
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Love Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Another Christmas fic! Also, I'm predictable and the title is just Queen lyrics

Steve Rogers had always fallen in love easily; his heart practically lived on his sleeve. It had happened with Peggy Carter. It had happened to a brief extent with Tony Stark. But most of all? It had happened with Bucky Barnes. The only issue was that it had taken him far too long to notice it. After everything they had been through, it was a miracle neither of them had noticed it sooner. Steve had always found far too many excuses to try and rationalise his feelings; scared to call them anything other than just friendly. The first time the feelings truly hit was when he had to watch Bucky very literally disintegrate in front of him.   
  
The Snap had been hell on everyone. So many people had disappeared; too many lives had been stolen across the universe by a mad Titan. His dreams were haunted every night by Bucky’s fearful “Steve?” as he very literally fell apart. He couldn’t forget it. No matter how much he had wanted to. A selfish part of him wished that Wanda was there for the simple purpose that she could use her abilities to lessen the emotional pain he felt. Another part of him wanted her back simply for the company. Too many people had been lost and the world had been thrown in to chaos. So, along with the other former Avengers, Steve had had to step up. He had no time to mourn; the world needed him. So he endured. All of them did until, somehow, they ended up with a chance to make things right.   
  
It shouldn’t have worked at all but somehow it did. Time travel and magic and just a bit of luck. The fact they won didn’t even feel real. The way everyone came together...It had been a long time since Steve had felt anything like it. Not since Ultron. Even though they had won, there were still losses that hit Steve hard. Tony and Natasha. His relationship with both had been complicated but he had still considered them friends. Until the end of the line. Their loss still hurt. Things became surprisingly calm after that. After Tony’s funeral, there had been just enough Pym particles for Scott to return the infinity stones then get back home. They all attempted to regain some form of normality after that. Not that it was easy, though. But they all endured. Steve was a soldier. He adapted. He survived.   
  
Yet there were still a few bright sides. For Steve, the most important thing was Bucky. His best friend was back and he was alive and Steve had no idea what he would do if he lost him again. It had happened far too many times already. But now they had each other, an apartment in Brooklyn, and life seemed good. For once, life felt almost...simple. But simplicity didn’t last forever. It had been Pepper who had first suggested the possibility of a ‘World Tour’. Initially, Steve had dismissed the idea as ridiculous but slowly, it began to grow on him. Morale was down everywhere as people still tried to recover from the hell that Thanks had caused. Now that he was no longer considered a war criminal, Captain America seemed like the perfect choice. Along with him, after a lengthy consideration process, came the Winter Soldier - or the White Wolf as he now preferred to be called. If anyone knew how to deal with adjusting to lost time and the hardships that came with both sides of the Snap, it was Steve and Bucky.   
  
So, like ridiculously buff rockstars, Steve and Bucky went on tour. Oddly enough, it was going well. For the most part, the talks they were giving were well received. Though it wasn’t the only thing that happened on tour. Steve found himself growing closer to Bucky than ever before. The two spent more time together. Then came the hugs. Then the handholding. Then came the make out sessions backstage and suddenly, Captain American had a boyfriend. Somehow, the need found its way spreading across social media thanks to someone managing to snap a phone of them doing things that definitely could be considered more than friendly.   
  
When the tour reached London, things very much escalated further. Finally given a day off, the two had initially decided to use it as a chance to actually act like a couple. A west end show and dinner. Considering how early they had to get up the next day, both decided it wouldn’t be the best idea to stay out too late. God, Steve hated how old that made him sound. Maybe time really was starting to catch up with him. So the two had decided on tickets to see Wicked and decided to make the decision of where they were going to actually go out to eat later on.   
  
Things were going fine. The show was incredible! Bucky had cried and there had definitely been a little bit of smooching during the interval. It had been the most relaxed Steve had felt in years. The two had exited the theatre with their arms linked - as if they were an old married couple. It was as they were leaving that something almost peculiar caught Steve’s eye. A group of five people walking across the street. That wasn’t the peculiar part. The peculiar part was that he recognised three of them. Peter, Shuri, and Carol. The other two were teenagers that looked around Peter’s age. Before Steve had the chance to mention it, Peter was waving them over. “Mr Rogers! Mr Barnes!”  
  
The two shared a look before making their way over. “I think that’s the most excited anyone’s looked to see us on the tour so far.” Bucky commented with clear amusement, grinning at the group. On closer inspection, Steve couldn’t help but notice the fact Carol was wearing a t-shirt advertising London Dungeons and one of the unnamed teenagers - a boy standing close to Peter - looked positively traumatised. “We didn’t expect to see you here.” Bucky shrugged.   
  
“We didn’t expect you two to be together.” Shuri pointed out as the princess butt her way in to the conversation. “At least not together-together. No one was entirely sure the photographs online were real.” There was a mild murmur if agreement at that. “We are here because, as Peter’s only royal friend, I took it upon myself to fix the travesty that was his school trip to Europe by providing a better one. Then I thought it would be rude not to invite Ned and MJ.” Steve couldn’t help but wince as he remembered the mess that had been Peter’s summer. He swore Pepper must be some kind of miracle worker for how well she had been able to cover up Peter’s ‘identity reveal’.   
  
Though, Shuri’s explanation did leave Steve with one question. “...Why’s Carol here?”   
  
Carol smirked at that. “Carol’s here because who else is going to serve as adult supervision to these idiots? That, and Peter asked me.” She laughed. “Something about bisexual solidarity.”   
  
Steve smiled at that. Before he had the chance to reply, he was cut off by Peter somewhat tentatively speaking up. “...Mister Rogers, can we talk alone real quick?”   
  
Steve glanced around. Bucky would be fine with the others. “Sure, kid.” He moved a small distance away, waiting patiently for Peter to follow him.   
  
Peter took a deep breath before speaking. “I-I wanted to say sorry.” He looked down somewhat sheepishly at that. “For Germany. I-I know it’s been a long time for you but for me...”   
  
With a soft sigh, Steve moved to rest a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “I never blamed you for any of that, Queens. It’s not your fault. You just got caught up in something you should have never been involved in.”   
  
“...I just wanted to do the right thing. I wanted to be a hero.” He finally glanced up and Steve made note of the look of uncertainty on his face.   
  
The words startled Steve a little. A hero? The kid was still in high school! He should be worried about homework and classes and college! Not about saving people and being a hero. “You shouldn’t have to be one, Peter. You should go be a kid whilst you have the time.” He encouraged with a sad smile. Teenagers were too young to be dragged in to this mess. “But, For what it’s worth, Spider-Man is a pretty good hero and I have a feeling that one day, Peter Parker is going to be a great one.”   
  
“You...You really think so?” A wide grin broke out on Peter’s face as Steve nodded. “Thank you.” Nothing but sincerity filled his voice at that. “I just want everyone to be okay and safe. Or at least, I want everyone important to me to be happy.” Peter paused. “...You are happy, right?”   
  
Steve couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “...Sure, Peter.” He glanced over at where Bucky was talking to the others. Steve really was happy. For the first time, things felt like they were going to be alright.   
  
Whatever dinner plans they had ended up being abandoned in favour of joining the others at a TGI Friday’s. Not that they complained. It was nice - almost normal if you ignored the fact their group was made up of two super soldiers, two superheroes, a couple of regular teenagers, and a princess. Still, things were going fine until Steve found himself cuddling in bed with Bucky that night. Bucky grinned at him. “Hey, Stevie, how do you feel about adopting?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments are absolutely always appreciated or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr!


End file.
